


Sweet Surrender

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Candy, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: “We want to tie you up, cover you with candy and fuck you”Brett just looks up at them, staring for a long moment, his brows raised slightly as he tries to process the request. He wishes he could say that it’s the weirdest thing James and Aleks have ever said to him, hereallydoes, but it doesn’t even come close, and maybe that’s saying something about their relationship.





	Sweet Surrender

“We want to tie you up, cover you with candy and fuck you” 

Brett just looks up at them, staring for a long moment, his brows raised slightly as he tries to process the request. He wishes he could say that it’s the weirdest thing James and Aleks have ever said to him, he _really_ does, but it doesn’t even come close, and maybe that’s saying something about their relationship.

But he keeps watching them, taking in the excited light in their eyes, the way Aleks shuffles from one foot to the other and James is practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. They look jittery and nervous, enthusiastic and lively, almost like they aren’t sure whether he’ll agree to it or not. As if he’s ever said no to anything they’ve suggested.

They’re just kids, really, and sometimes he wonders how they’ve ended up with him wrapped around their little fingers, how they can be the ones that always have _him_ begging for more. He supposes that he should take it as an insult, but he just can’t bring himself to be offended when he sees the way they look at him; like he lights up their entire world, like he’s something special, like he’s beautiful.

“Fine by me, hunny”, he replies, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit, and their answering smiles are so radiant that he wonders why he ever feels the need to question this.

 

* * *

 

As Aleks secures the rope around his wrists, fastening it to the headboard so that Brett’s arms have no choice but to remain above his head, Brett can’t help but look up at him. His hair is growing out a bit more, looking a little scruffier as the blond tips fade to brown, and Brett has the sudden urge to tangle his fingers in it. Aleks is getting a little chubbier these days, and Brett knows that he gets so self-conscious about it, but the little bit of roundness around his waist and belly is honestly so endearing, and after extensive hands-on research, James and Brett both agree he’s more fun to cuddle with now.

When Aleks finishes his task, his eyes flit to meet Brett’s, and he must see exactly what Brett is thinking, because he grins brightly and his cheeks flush a soft pink. As Aleks leans down slowly to kiss him, Brett lifts his head a little – more eagerly than he’d like to admit – to meet Aleks’ lips. It’s soft and sweet, a barely-there brush of Aleks’ lips against his own, but there’s so much love behind it that it almost hurts when Aleks finally pulls away, and Brett can’t help the soft whine that escapes his lips as he tries to chase the contact.

Aleks just giggles, a joyful little noise that may as well be the chiming of bells for how pretty it sounds, as he cups Brett’s chin and lightly thumbs at his bottom lip, “Don’t worry, baby, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

Brett just huffs impatiently, eyelids fluttering closed as he leans into Aleks’ touch, and Aleks makes an appreciative little humming noise as he scratches at Brett’s beard.

When Brett feels a shift in the mattress, he opens his eyes to see that James has joined them, and he looks just as giddy as Aleks. His hair is in the usual bun and his shirt is missing, and the view of James’ chest – the tan skin and underlying muscle, the smattering of dark hair that peeks out from the top of his waistband – it honestly makes Brett’s mouth water.

“Jesus, Brett”, Aleks breathes, and Brett’s eyes snap to meet his, “Your pupils legit just dilated like crazy.”

James chuckles, a warm rumble low in his throat, as he hovers over Brett, his fingers ruffling up Brett’s hair as he leans down to kiss him as well, whispering against his lips, “Like what you see, baby?”

Brett feels his cock stir and he makes a low noise as he shuffles around a bit, testing the strength of the rope binding his wrists, aching to touch both of them. James tuts him gently, not able to help the smirk that’s plastered on his face, “Hey now, no squirming or the candy is gonna go everywhere.”

Up until this point, Brett had pretty much forgotten about the pile of assorted candies stacked up on his chest. There are all sorts of varieties there: gummy worms, M&M’s, caramels, gummy bears, little chocolates and sour straps. Brett’s not the biggest sugar nut, and he doesn’t eat candy that often for the sake of his health, but for whatever reason, this lot looks especially tantalising.

“Well lookie what I found,” James chortles as he holds up the new bottle of lube he bought yesterday, waving it teasingly in the air above Brett, “Chocolate flavoured. Yummy!”

Aleks laughs as well when he sees Brett’s expression; a perfect mix of disbelief and mortification, and pats Brett’s thigh soothingly, “There’s always a first time for everything.”

Brett just rolls his eyes at the absurdity of the situation, frowning slightly when he realizes that neither of them are naked as well. James must pick up on his pointed look, because he smiles down at Brett with so much gloating affection that it makes him blush, “Right now is about us making _you_ feel good.”

Aleks holds up the beautiful silk blindfold that Brett had previously agreed to wear, and Brett nods at him to let him know he’s still fine with it. He takes a deep breath as Aleks ties it neatly over his eyes and his world is enveloped in darkness. Any other person might find the sensory deprivation uncomfortable, but Brett has had plenty of experience it over the years, and he’s grown to love how each of his other senses are heightened when the one is cut off. 

They leave him hanging for a few minutes, with only their soft breathing to keep him company, and he finds himself melting into the bed. Even with his arms bound above his head, he’s so comfortable that he thinks he could probably even go to sleep like this. They must be watching him closely, because the moment he really starts to relax, that’s when they get right into it.

They start slowly, coming in from both sides as they trail their fingers over his skin, and Brett whimpers as goosebumps appear in their wake. The fact that he can’t anticipate where they’re coming from makes it all the more intense, and he finds himself automatically arching into the touches. They’re sneaky bastards, lifting their fingers at one place and bringing them down at another so he never knows what to expect. Funnily enough, though, he realizes that he can tell who is who by their hands.

Aleks’ hands are slightly larger, his fingers long but a bit stockier, and Brett can obviously feel the ring on his finger, the cool band of metal a stark contrast to his hot skin. James’ hands are smaller, but not by much, and his fingers are slender and soft, and even thinking about them makes Brett’s breathing speed.

He feels Aleks’ fingertips ghosting up his thigh and his breath catches in his throat, but just before they get to where he desperately wants to be touched, they’re gone, reappearing up near his pecs. James is brushing across his stomach, scratching in the hair of his happy trail, and it makes the muscles in his belly flutter as he draws in a shaky breath. _Shit_. They’re gonna give him a fucking heart attack.

As if they’ve heard his exact thoughts, they get even worse. Brett can feel the shifting of weight as _someone_ leans down, and suddenly he feels warm puffs of air against his stomach and a pair of soft lips pressing against his skin. Aleks. That’s definitely Aleks. He’d know those lips any day of the week, and even if he didn’t, the lack of beard burn would have been a dead giveaway. Aleks nips at him gently to earn a quiet groan, and suddenly, one of the gummy worms is slowly being dragged up the length of Brett’s chest. With a start, he realises that Aleks must have grabbed the tail between his teeth, and the mere visual of that inside his head has him moaning.

Aleks feeds the gummy worm to him, dropping it into his waiting mouth, and Brett can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed by the action because the sweetness of lemon flavouring on his tongue is promptly met by another kiss from Aleks, who whispers against his lips, “Mmm, you taste so good, sweetie.” 

Never to be outdone, James does the same, instead choosing one of the sour straps, hovering over Brett as he feeds it to him slowly. Brett’s the first to admit that he’s a messy eater, so it’s no surprise that his lips are absolutely covered with the sugary coating by the time he’s finished. He can hear James chuckling at the sight of him, and suddenly James’ tongue is licking at Brett's lips, wet and warm, as he cleans him up. When he’s done, he kisses Brett, gently pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and it coaxes a soft little whine from him.

Then they’re both moving, James laying a feather-light trail of kisses down Brett’s body until he’s nestled against his inner thigh, while Aleks kisses Brett at the junction between his neck and shoulder, gently thumbing at his nipples until his back is arching off the bed with need. Brett’s mind is hazy with lust, and the lack of visual stimuli is making it even harder for his sex-addled brain to catch up with him.

“F-fuck, guys. _Please_. Just–”, Brett groans when he feels James mouthing at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, so close to his aching cock, hard and leaking, but still not providing him with any relief. 

“Say it”, James growls, nipping at that delicate skin and causing Brett to twitch. Aleks’ voice is there as well, quiet but insistent, feeling like it echoes around in his head, “Come on, baby, say it. Say you want it.”

 _Fuck_. They really are gonna kill him.

“Make me come. _Please…_ ”, Brett begs, not even giving a damn that they’ve got him under their spell yet again. 

The noises they make in return for that are low and hungry, and he’s at least relieved that he’s not the only one who’s affected by this. He can’t see them, but he knows that they’re looking at each other again, in that way where they can somehow read each other’s thoughts.

Compared to the silence of the room, the crack of the lube bottle cap opening sounds almost deafening, and a second later the liquid is being squirted onto his cock. It’s comfortably warm but the contact still makes his hips involuntarily buck upwards as he gasps at the sensation.

James laughs again as he licks a long stripe up Brett's cock, humming appreciatively at the sweetness. Then his hand closes around the base and he takes Brett into his mouth where it's _hot_ and _tight_ , and Brett really moans now, a desperate noise full of need that spills from his lips as his toes curl and his legs shake under James' steady grip.

With James’ lips sealed around the head of his cock, and his tongue lapping at the slit, Brett feels like he could be in heaven or hell, maybe even both. He’s so lost to the intoxicating sensations that he barely even registers the pop of a can of soda being opened, the fizzing of bubbles as the carbonation reacts with the outside air. 

“Open up, honey”, Aleks croons, as if Brett’s mouth isn’t already open while he’s gasping for breath. 

Now that he’s focusing on it again, Brett can hear Aleks take a small sip of the soda, leaning down to meet Brett's parted lips as he softly caresses his cheek. Aleks lets the liquid dribble into Brett's mouth, and it's sweet and cool and burns _just right_ in his throat as he swallows it down.

Aleks can obviously see that he enjoys it, so he does it again. This time, though, James takes his cock deeper into his mouth before he has a chance to swallow, and Brett whimpers as some of the drink spills from the corner of his lips, the droplets trailing lazily down his cheek and jaw. Aleks dives down to meet them, his tongue laving over Brett's skin to catch the sweet liquid, and Brett almost keens, arching into the touch.

Aleks kisses him, their lips clashing once more, and Brett notes that there’s almost a sense of desperation in the way that Aleks’ teeth click against his and his tongue invades Brett’s mouth, hungrily claiming him. He can only imagine what he looks like to them right now, but if it’s enough to affect them _this_ much, it must be a damn good sight.

As if he wasn’t already overwhelmed enough, he suddenly feels the hot pad of James’ thumb press against his hole, massaging him gently, and it would have made him jolt if James’ other arm wasn’t slung over him to push him into the mattress. He knows that James is teasing him, knows that he just wants to put him even more on edge, but the promise of more is enough to have his heart beating out of his chest as he makes a choked noise against Aleks’ lips.

James is practically deep throating Brett now, pressing forward until his nose is buried in the dark nest of curls at Brett’s groin, and Brett is a trembling mess under him. A fitful moan escapes his lips when Aleks moves to continue his favourite pastime of marking Brett where it’ll be seen later, sucking and biting marks into his neck.

“Oh fuck…”, Brett gasps, tears threatening to overflow as he squeezes his eyes shut, as if it’ll make any difference behind the blindfold, “ _fuck_ –”

“Gonna come?”, Aleks murmurs, and Brett can feel his lips stretch into a wide, predatory grin against his neck. When he bites down again, it’s rougher, right on the border between pain and pleasure, and Brett’s toes curl in the sheets as another frantic noise echoes into the room.

And that’s when he falls apart. That’s all Brett has left in him. He arches and his legs spasm under James' body as he comes with a feeble whine, feeling his cock pulse as James swallows around him. His orgasm feels like it lasts for years, an intense warmth radiating throughout his body that slowly fades into pleasant aftershocks.

When Brett finally slumps against the mattress, completely exhausted, James pulls off of him with an obscene, wet noise and moves up to kiss him, their lips connecting as James lazily explores his mouth. Brett can taste himself mixed with the sweet flavours of chocolate and gummy, and he knows that it’s sort of fucked up, but it still makes him twitch through another aftershock. When they pull apart, Aleks is nuzzling into the right side of his neck, sucking new marks here and there, while James leans down to trace the shell of his left ear with his lips. 

" ** _Just as sweet as the candy..._** "

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
